Easter Baskets
by Faolan Dunlop
Summary: Daniel and Jack set out to bring Easter to the SGC


I know it's late, but here's my Easter story!

"Colonel, how many times must I tell you not to hang those eggs from the Stargate?" General Hammond sighed.  
Jack looked innocently down from the ladder. "But sir, they're so…Egg-like."

"I don't like eggs," he grumbled. "There is a briefing at 1500 hours."

"Yes sir."

"Have you seen Daniel?"

"I'm hear Sir!" Daniel poked through the piled of Easter grass.

"What are you doing?"

"Making Easter baskets!" He said enthusiastically, holding up a handful of pink, grass.

"Say again?" Hammond looked incredulously at the archaeologist.

"Making Easter baskets For the base," he said more loudly.

"Oh-" Just then the General noticed the five rows of ten baskets reach, all neatly made and full of candy.

"Do you really think Doctor Frazier will approve of this?"

"Don't worry- I included non-sugar snack, and some crackers too."

"Ahh man you did?" Jack looked disappointed.

"Not in yours sir. I made sure I added extra candy," Daniel said checking the basket with Jack's name on it.

"Sweet!" he smiled happily and went back to hanging the eggs.

Shaking his head, General Hammond left the gate room, and the two SG members

SG-1 adjourned for a briefing on their next mission.

"Hey it's Easter this weekend!" Carter smiled.

"Yea, that guy was born today!" Jack said absently.

Daniel stopped in his tracks. "You mean you don't know what we celebrate on Easter?"

"Uhh… no. Well there is candy!" O'Neil answered.

"Jeez Jack, I knew you were clueless but I didn't think you were this uninformed!" Daniel said with a small laugh.

"Hey watch who you call uninformed!"

"Please Daniel Jackson, what is Easter?" Teal'c asked lightly, dawning his famed 'one-eyebrow' look.  
"It is a day where Christians, celebrate the resurrection of Christ."

"Who is Christ?"

"He's like our Apophasis…" Daniel try to think of a way to explain.

Teal'c jumped back, "Why do you not eliminate him?"

Daniel chuckled, "No he's more like an idol people _choose_ to worship."

"I see," Teal'c nodded.

They entered the room as General Hammond was ready to exit. "Oh- SG-1 there has been a rescheduling, we'll brief tomorrow in stead."

"Ok- cool. Daniel I'm done with my part, do you need any help?" Jack asked lightly.

Carter gave them both a strange look, this was weird to weird.

"Yea, I still have a lot to do." The two walked off down the hall, talking quietly to each other, while Sam and Teal'c went off in the other direction.

Five hours and fifty-two minute later, Jack and Daniel put together the last basket.  
"Basket 514 is complete… Who's this one going to?" Daniel said in relief that they had finally finished the baskets.

"Frazier, hence the health food," Jack noted.  
"Oh yea."

"I'm going to get a drink. Want anything?"

"No I'm fine." While Jack was gone Daniel approached a box label, 'suit.' The next minute he took out a fluffy white costume and undid the carrot button that when down the back, and climbed in.

O'Neil entered to see Jackson hop on one foot, trip and go flying across the gate room, when he at last stood up, suite on the right way, buttons done, Daniel seemed quite satisfied.

"What the hell are you doing Daniel?" Jack was laughing so hard he could barley stand. Despite the costume his friend had also decided to wear make-up. His cheek were rosy pink with little back dots and attached whiskers. For a nose it seemed that he had tried to paint a tennis ball black, and used a cut elastic band to keep it on. But the Jack's favorite touch was the eye shadow that glistened blue behind his glasses.

"You like?" The Colonel walked closer, he had control now.

"You uhh- you gotta a little lipstick smudge."

"Oh- really where?"

"Right there," Jack used his own face to show. Daniel rubbed his lips together.

"That better?"

"Yea much better," he said looking at the colourful makeup that was now all around his mouth, and anywhere but his lips.

"So, I'll get the baskets… and you can hide the eggs."

"Sound like a plan to me… Oh and if I'm done before you, I'll help, but I'm not wearing a suite," Jack eyed the extra bunny suit in the box.

"O come on… that's the best part…"

"No suit Daniel…" Jack walked out of the room his hands full of raw eggs that were all colored and had names written on the of SGC personnel.

On a mission, they set out to bring Easter to the SGC… Jack couldn't help but hum the 007 theme song, moving quickly and quietly around the base. It was relatively empty, but if there was any encounters, he'd quickly duck and roll out of sight.

He ducked down low to place an egg under a shelf and felt an oddly familiar thing. He pulled it out…. "Awe, yuk. Selly," he said quietly, smelling the putrid air that followed it's moving. "I knew he was lying when he said he found his egg." Jack tossed last years egg in the trash and decided to pick a new, more obvious spot.

Meanwhile Daniel hopped from door to door, slowly the baskets that hung from the top of his arm all the way to his hands disappeared. When done with a set of ten (which was all he could carry) he' go back for more. Thankful that this year he had done them by room number and name, in stead of alphabetically like last year.

Once jack was done, some four hours later he ventured to see how much the "Easter Bunny" had finished. Surprisingly, there was only the last set of ten to go.

"I got these Jack, you can go to bed," Daniel said sleepily as he picked up the last baskets.

"How'd you get them done so fast?" "I hopped! See hop, hop," Daniel left the room simulating a bunny hop, going to deliver the last baskets. Jack shrugged and headed for his room. Outside the door he stopped, grabbed a handful of candy, then at it before, closing his eye.

Morning rolled around and the SGC awoke to baskets of candy and snacks. They took them into their rooms and shifted through their goodies. And filtered to the gate room for morning prep. To their amusement, they found the 'Easter Bunny' curled up in the middle of the remaining Easter grass, sound asleep, mumbling.

"Hear comes peter cotton tail… hopin' down the bunny trail. Hipy-hopy Easter's on the way…" Sam contained a fit of laughter, as she video taped the occasion. Daniel woke up at the sound of quiet laughter…

"Have a late night?" Sam asked.  
Daniel looked himself up and down, he chuckled, embarrassed, and ate a carrot for the camera.

In the briefing room, SG-1 pulled out seats to sit, all except Jack.

"Uhh- I wouldn't-" There was a unison sound of breaking eggs, and an odd slerch. "-sit there." "Aww man." "Yuk." "Gross." General Hammond stood and twisted around raw egg splattered in his seat. He looked to Colonel O'Neil.

"The kitchen didn't get to finish boiling the all…" he said innocently, with a malicious smile. "Happy Easter."

I know, really dumb... I was bord... but HAppy late Easter


End file.
